


失控

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: 形婚的杨遇到裁缝先寇布





	失控

**Author's Note:**

> *是私设如山的ABO，是不伦，是人妻杨，不喜勿入。  
> *alpha罗，alpha先，omega杨。  
> *本来只是想开车，天知道为什么会有开头1500字的流水账剧情。  
> *是类似民国的架空背景，虽然看起来也没什么用处。

早餐过后罗严塔尔准备出门上班，临行前径自在门廊处的镜子前调整领带，杨想问问他关于晚餐的安排，可他晚餐的餐字还没说出口，罗严塔尔一边摆着手一边拿起公文包，向他解释今晚宴请客户，晚餐不必等。杨心领神会，这意味着罗严塔尔今晚也不会回来，杨也不用为此留神了。

转开门把手的时候，罗严塔尔突然想起了什么似的，反身问准备回书房的杨：“今天你有什么安排吗？”杨思考了一下：“我没什么特别的安排，就是在家写稿，对了，新做衣服的那个事情，我约了下午三点，制衣店的人会来量体。怎么了？”罗严塔尔点头示意，“没什么，家里有人就好，今天菲尼克斯要放假回家了。”

杨这才记起今天已是月末，8岁的菲尼克斯上的是寄宿制学校，一个月回一次家，恰好是今天。他跟这个孩子算不上熟络，虽然杨对他爱护有加，可毕竟他不是杨的亲生孩子，杨只是菲尼克斯名义上的“爸爸”，没有血缘关系的爸爸和孩子相处起来总会有一点隔阂。不自然地掩饰着自己忘记了菲尼克斯今晚回家的事实，杨讪笑着：“我会嘱咐阿姨准备几个菲尼喜欢吃的菜。”

不知道只是没有察觉杨的尴尬，还是仅仅不打算追究这种小事，罗严塔尔没什么表情，只是淡淡回复：“那就好，再见。”

“再见，路上小心。”

简单的道别之后，杨回到了书房。最近他被书稿的问题搞的焦头烂额，这也是他没能记起菲尼克斯今天回家的原因之一。书稿的进度本来已经很慢，他想努力地加快进度，可昨天出版社的编辑又打电话来暗示他已经交给他们的部分也面临着修改，可他正在研究的课题是关于封建王朝下的婚姻制度，一个单纯的学术问题，到底有什么可修改的呢？

恼人的事越多，人就越懒惰。反正每件事都还没到死线，杨干脆撂了笔，准备先泡杯茶犒劳自己。等待着热水烧好的间隙，杨无意识地拨弄着无名指上的戒指，不禁感慨起时光飞逝，转眼间他跟罗严塔尔结婚已经是第七个年头了。人们都说七年之痒，七年的保质期一到，爱情立马开始变质腐烂发酵。而他跟罗严塔尔就不用担心这些，因为他们之间根本就不存在爱情。

即将沸腾的水壶里发出滋滋的响声，杨威利顺手将茶包放入杯中，白兰地，白兰地呢？杨有些慌乱。哦，在酒架里。酒架是斜插式的，他看的不真切，只好把一瓶一瓶的挨个儿抽出来看。杨抽出酒架最上层的那瓶，这是——他简单地回忆了一下，可还是对这一瓶没什么印象。

也许是我以前买的忘记了吧。这样想着，杨打开了酒瓶，就用它吧。

当杨已经把约2茶勺的酒放入杯中时，他才恍然意识到这瓶酒是好像是罗严塔尔同事送给他们结婚三周年的礼物。说起来好像是个砂色头发的年轻人，叫、叫——缪拉？杨感到有一丝抱歉，一边默念着对不起缪拉一边放入更多的酒。杨原本觉得自己也应该为此对他的丈夫说声抱歉，转念想也许罗严塔尔也不会在意这种事。

毕竟他们只是形式上的夫夫啊，杨想。罗严塔尔的家族需要一个有些经济实力的结婚对象，如果是个OMEGA就在好不过了，而杨自己的父亲也需要政坛上的话语权，当然ALPHA是最合适的。他们的婚姻也许算不上最优解，但这就是博弈的结果。与此相对应的，他们只需要在公开场合扮演情真意切的模范夫夫，私下里却不必掺和彼此的生活，这是结婚时就协商好的。这样的生活让卡介伦觉得不可思议，尤其是对于一个OMEGA，但杨本身是没所谓的，就像是合租，从单身生活到二人生活也不过是多了一个室友，况且这个室友常常不在家，杨自己也乐得清静。

而对于他的OMEGA身份，杨更加不必在意，他是一个有缺陷的OMEGA，从来没体会过发情期的情潮，这个问题在他更年轻的时候对他而言是个困扰，明明是OMEGA却没有发情期，这会让他在同学之中显得不合群，他甚至觉得是性别检测报告出了问题，年轻的时候复测过很多次，都是同样的结果。但随着年龄增长现在这已经算不上个问题了，脱离了校园生活之后，他才发现这在某种程度上可说是幸运的事。

啊，多么轻松的婚姻生活，杨微眯起眼睛享受着红茶和白兰地的混合而形成的醇香，如果工作也可以如此轻松就太完美了。

 

下午三点的时候门铃声准时响起，杨当然地以为是量体师来了，没有过多的确认便开了门，当门已经打开四十五度是杨才发现这和他常常接触的量体师不是同一个人，这令杨有些茫然。

“请问这里是罗严塔尔先生家吗？”穿着风衣的高大男子脱帽致意。这使杨看清对方的脸，他有着中分的浅咖色头发和深邃的五官，但显然并称不上年轻。杨对这个人没有什么印象，但依对方的衣着打扮，杨试探性地问他是否是罗严塔尔的同事。

中年男人礼貌性地微笑着，向杨展示了他别在衬衣上的铭牌：“华尔特·冯·先寇布，我是制衣店的量体师，三点在罗严塔尔先生家有约。”“啊，看我这记性！”杨感到懊恼，明明是自己在预约时报了丈夫的姓名，杨一边说着抱歉，一边将男子请进了门。

量体在衣帽间里进行，这里存放着杨的很多衣物，也有着落地的试衣镜，是很不错的参考。今天室内的温度并不算凉，可杨为了舒适还是穿了很多层，杨手上脱着外套犹豫着讲出了自己的疑惑：“先寇布先生，我以前的量体师并不是您……”

“叫我华尔特就可以了，”并不着急回答杨的问题，反而是首先纠正称呼，也许是为了拉近与客户的距离感，“您是说尤里安吗？他最近入了伍，你也知道的，新法令一颁布，每个适龄的男性ALPHA都要经历3年的兵役期。”

杨有些意外，停下了手上脱衣服的动作：“欸？尤里安他是一个ALPHA吗？”量体师眼底的带着笑意，将自己的风衣放在椅子的扶手上，又从包中掏出一份数据表放在桌面上：“原来您不知道吗，杨先生。”杨的确不太清楚，不如说他总是在忽略这种事情，比起把人们以性别划分为ALPHA、BETA或OMEGA，杨更喜欢把对方单纯地作为一个人类而看待。

“希望他在此期间过得愉快。”  
“那我替他承您吉言。”

闲聊告一段落，杨又接着脱外套，突然气氛就安静下来，他和量体师谁都没有再说话。最里面的上衣是一件衬衫，杨脱到这里就停了下来，等待着先寇布下一步的动作。

先寇布也没有动作，靠在椅子旁，似乎只是静静地等待着他。几秒钟之后，先寇布意识到杨觉得自己已经准备好了。

“还不可以，测量合身的衣物尺寸您至少要穿的修身一些，这件衬衣过于宽大了，很难测量出准确的尺码。”

“那——”杨有些为难，“意思是——”

“您最好把衬衫也脱掉。”

先寇布这话说的轻描淡写，却又言之凿凿。杨不禁回忆起以前尤里安是如何为他量体的——尤里安从没有提出过把上衣完全脱掉的请求，也许是因为我以前恰好穿了合身的衣物，这样想着，杨把最后一件衬衫也脱掉了，露出光洁的皮肤。

仿佛看穿了杨心中所想，先寇布一面拿着皮尺走近杨，一面向他解释：“正装对合身的要求很高，作为一名制衣者，从源头就得到精准的数字是很有必要的，希望您不会对此感到冒犯。”

杨连声否认，表示作为一名顾客得到合适的衣服也是他所希冀的，所以并不存在冒犯的说法。

“您说得对，要是每一位顾客都有您这样的同理心就好了。”先寇布终于站在了杨的面前，由于身高的差距，使杨看起来就像笼罩在先寇布淡淡阴影里。

“您的身高？”  
“大概175？”

先寇布停下了准备记录的笔，狐疑地俯视着杨，杨甚至觉得对方怀疑自己在谎报身高。“还是量一下吧，净身高。”先寇布拿出卷尺 ，于是杨从毛绒绒的拖鞋里伸出脚来，站在干净的木质地板上，先寇布让杨踩着卷尺的一端，而自己在杨的头顶观察着另一端。时而压一压杨过于蓬乱的发顶，这个动作忽然打开杨少时的记忆，杨的父亲也曾这样为他测量身高，真是久远的回忆。“恭喜您又长高了2公分。”先寇布在表格的身高一栏填上177，同时还不忘调笑杨威利。

“现在，请略微抬起您的头。”  
杨顺从地抬头，他脖颈的皮肤有一种薄而透的质感，颈动脉略略突起，清晰可见。先寇布把皮尺从杨的头后部绕过来，轻柔地放在杨的喉结处形成一个环，不知为何杨面前的这个男人让他产生一种压迫感，仿佛下一秒钟那皮尺勒断自己的脖子也是理所当然，精神的紧绷使杨无意识地做出吞咽的动作，喉结因此而颤动。

“放松，您看起来有些紧张。”先寇布的话语和他本人所具有的那种侵略性不同，低沉但却富有安全感。先寇布的腿部微曲，以便让自己的视线与标尺平行，杨得以借此俯视这位量体师的面容，对方有着典型的日耳曼人的长相，眉骨高挺而肤色浅白，可眼角和鼻梁的细纹同时昭示着他的年龄。而先寇布的神情专注于读取数字并将他们记录在表格之中，似乎并没有注意到从上方传来的视线。

“请转过身去，接下来我要测量您的肩宽。”先寇布发了话，杨背过身去，从镜子里看到自己修长的身体。先寇布的双手放在杨的两肩，浅淡的呼吸声徘徊于杨的耳际，使他感到细微的痒意，“请您将肩打开一些，对，做的很好。这样会显得更挺拔。”尔后又用左手的食指和拇指一柞一柞的在杨的肩部水平地比划。

“啊，”在先寇布的手接触到杨的颈椎的一瞬间，连杨自己都不知道为何会轻呼出声。“先寇布停下手中的动作，关切地询问是否是自己手太凉的缘故。

“不，不是的。我也、不太清楚……”杨的声音愈来愈小，仿佛说出口自己都不能信服。尴尬使他迅速的寻找着别的话题，突然杨提高了音量：“对了，先寇布先生！”

“嗯？”先寇布歪着头发出鼻音以示在听。

“冒昧问一句，您吸烟吗？”  
先寇布流露出意外的神色：“吸过，戒了，怎么了？”

“没什么……”之所以这样问，是因为杨似乎闻到一种奇异的味道，有些像烟草，又有些像松香，但既然对方戒烟，自己也没有吸烟的习惯，应该是松香吧，杨胡乱想着。虽然只是淡淡氤氲在空气之中，但已经有愈发明显之势。屋子里怎么会有松香味呢？

先寇布没有再追问下去，迅速地测量了杨的肩宽、上臂围和肘围之后，开始测量杨的臂长。可杨感到愈发奇怪，这种奇怪是由内而外的，先寇布每一次触摸过的皮肤上都能感受到细微的电流感，脑袋也晕乎乎的，仿佛得了重感冒。

似乎是觉察到了杨的不适，先寇布停下了手中的动作，“您没事吧？”“我……还好。”先寇布继续测量起杨的胸围，他示意杨将双臂抬起，自己则如同测量颈围一般，从杨的背后取回皮尺，绕成一圈。

皮尺有些凉意，不知是有意还是无意，恰好摩擦着杨的乳尖，传来微微的不应感，这种感觉由胸前的两点快速地向全身扩散，杨感到自己的下腹部有着愈发强烈的温热感。到底是……怎么了……

当先寇布的皮尺环在杨的腰间的时候，杨简直像一滩水情不自禁地化在先寇布怀里。杨的面色绯红：“我今天……有点奇怪，好像发烧了，我可能……不能继续了，可以改天吗？”先寇布眼底的笑意更深了，宽大而粗糙的手掌在杨的腰间游走抚摸：“杨先生，您自己一个人应付得来吗？毕竟您可不是在发烧，而是在发情啊。”

发情？这就是发情吗？好像和发烧的感觉也差不多啊。可很快杨的脑子里就装不下这些奇奇怪怪的想法了，情欲很快淹没了他，他像一个海边散步的旅人，却莫名其妙地卷入了汹涌的浪潮之中。是谁都好，他想被靠近，想被拥抱，想被插入，想要融为一体。发现了自己净是在思考这些问题，杨为难地对着先寇布微笑：“您说的对，我好像确实是在发情呢。”

先寇布自诩为一个理智的APHLA，一开始察觉到信息素的味道时只是想帮对方打一针抑制剂，可鬼使神差地，竟到了现在这步田地，对方身上这种松香燃烧的味道强烈地刺激着他，一个绵长的深吻之后，先寇布明知故问：“要在下来帮您吗？”

杨被先寇布搀扶着跪在试衣镜前，杨裸露在空气中的皮肤已因情欲而染上淡薄的樱粉色，渴求着镜子带来的凉意，杨无自觉地扭动着身体。脱掉了杨的内裤，他的下体暴露在空气之中，先寇布试图探寻着杨的后穴，才发现他的那里早已经一片泥泞，先寇布轻而易举地探进了两根手指：“真厉害，亏您能忍这么长时间。”

我并不是故意要忍着的，“我只是……不知道……这就是发情期。”杨小声地嘟嚷着，先寇布靠近杨的唇，想要听清对方在说些什么，可刚一靠近，杨的唇就贴了上来，先寇布失笑，安抚着杨的背：“您丈夫知道您是这样主动的一个人吗？还是他已经习惯了？”

这话使杨从欲海中清醒了几分，程度大概是能记起原来他还有一位丈夫。可不干涉对方的私生活是他俩的底线，他有权这样做，过去的七年里他从没有行使过这项权利，而现在是时候行使了。“他不知道，只有你知道。”杨这样说着，先寇布已经进入了他。先寇布揉弄着杨的乳粒，“那我真应当感到荣幸。”

先寇布在杨的身体里大开大合地操弄着，伴随着咕叽咕叽的黏合的体液声，先寇布紧咬着杨后颈的腺体，很快杨连语句都不能完整地表达，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声响。逐渐地深入，先寇布意识到对方的生殖腔甚至已经张开，仿佛在邀请自己似的，这使他发现一个事实：杨威利还没有被完全地标记过。

这使他非常意外，他原以为样的话只是发情中的OMEGA讨ALPHA欢心的一套说辞，毕竟结婚多年的一对儿ALPHA和OMEGA怎么可能没有成过结呢？其实他在之前就应该注意到的，一个被标记过的OMEGA根本不应该有这么强烈的发情期，可之前自己为什么忽略了这一点呢？先寇布有些懊恼。这发现使他有些对于进入生殖腔有些迟疑，某种程度上他并不想在成为一个OMEGA的首个标记者，毕竟这份责任重大，而他觉得自己担不起。更重要的是，他面对的是一个有夫之夫。

察觉到先寇布动作的停止，没有得到满足的身体更加焦躁不安，后穴出更多的体液，顺着杨的大腿根部淌在地板上。杨大口大口地喘着气，可始终觉得自己出于缺氧的状态里，大脑内仿佛天地初开一片混沌，只有渴望被进入的意识在不断叫嚣。

“华尔特……华尔特……”杨再也忍不下去，啜泣着回望身后的ALPHA，一只手向后伸去，紧握住先寇布的头发，“求求你……华尔特……”看着被情欲所折磨到眼角含泪OMEGA，冲动瞬间占领了上风，先寇布迅速进入了杨的生殖腔，同时在后颈和体内同时做了标记。

 

被标记过的身体得到了缓解，杨和先寇布还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，突然一阵电话铃声打破了这份宁静，先寇布率先做出了反应，意识到铃声的来源在客厅。他动作轻柔地拍打着杨的脸颊，直至他的眼睛从失神中恢复清朗。

“电话，不接吗？”先寇布搀扶着杨直起身来，现下大腿根部的酸痛让杨恢复了一些理智，他拒绝了先寇布的好意，一瘸一拐地朝电话走去，刚才的情事过于荒唐，他还没有整理好自己的情绪。杨刚刚提起电话，即感觉自己被扑倒在桌上，差点将听筒甩了出去。杨回望着，眼里有一丝怒意。

先寇布倒是毫不在意，嬉皮笑脸地掐着杨的要顺势要挠痒痒。“真是无情啊，提上裤子就不认人。”先寇布这样评价道。

“喂——学长你在吗——”许是因为早已接听而没有人声，电话那头的亚典波罗显得有些着急，音量也提高了不少，以至于隔了听筒老远的先寇布也能听清。先寇布歪着头，示意杨威利应该接电话了，杨略微用手捂着收声的一端应答：“我在，怎么了？”

“哇你真的是很慢啊学长，是蜗牛吗，爬着过来接电话的？”先寇布箍着杨的锁骨一面吃吃的笑出声来，对着杨咬耳朵：“你这位朋友真是口齿伶俐。”

身体还在敏感期，这样的亲昵使杨招架不住，声音里也带了颤意：“有事说事儿，连你也学会卡介伦的毒舌。”先寇布的手顺着杨的脊柱线条一路下滑，在杨却略过来后穴，玩弄起杨的会阴和分身。突然的刺激使杨差点尖叫出声。

“你那里还有人吗？”亚典波罗奇怪地问。  
“有啊，有的。告诉他我们在干嘛。”  
“没有啊，就我一个，怎么突然……这么问。”  
“没什么，明天我和卡介伦学长要下西洋棋，你来不来？”

先寇布再次进入杨的身体，无章法地顶弄着。  
“我……明天有事……不去了。”杨的声音断断续续，再说下去必定会露馅，没等着亚典波罗继续说，“再见。”杨威利以两个字告别，果断结束了通话。

“嗯啊……哈……别这样……太过了……”杨断断续续地扭动着吞吐字眼。先寇布只觉得好笑，起初他还担心这个被标记的OMEGA会无休止的缠着他，现在看来完全是他多虑了：“您真是翻脸不认人的典范，要不要听一听您下边这张嘴是怎么说的呢？”

“别……嗯这样……我丈夫要回来了。”提到“丈夫”让先寇布有些郁结，这就是他跟罗严塔尔最大的区别了，罗严塔尔跟他光明正大，而他跟他注定走不到阳光下：“原来您还记得您已经结婚了啊，那刚刚是谁一边流着水，一边求着我进入他的生殖腔呢？”作为一个ALPHA的占有欲袭击了先寇布，他不顾杨的挣扎，疯狂地顶弄着杨的敏感点，再次在对方的生殖腔内成结。很快杨再次被快感所吞噬，紧绷着自己的脚趾，他想要叫喊。他的确在叫喊，在先寇布背上留下红色的抓痕。

“威利爸爸？”菲尼克斯站在门廊，看着正在客厅交合的两人，迟疑地叫出了杨的名字。今天他们过分失控，谁也没有注意到孩子的出现。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想搞先罗杨3p，算了想想就刺激我放弃。


End file.
